


Désintox

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Loss of Control, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sequel, Swearing, Talking, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Apprendre à dire stop à soi-même implique de prendre certaines décisions. De prime abord, ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué. Presque faisable. Mais tout est dans le "presque". Séquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désintox

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : texte écrit à la base pour la communauté LJ 31_jours, sur le thème "S'imposer des limites" du 9 juillet 2015, mais qui n'a jamais été mis en ligne. 
> 
> Écrit pour moi, partagé pour ceux qui ont envie de s'y intéresser.

 

« Tu es sûr ?

— Oui.

— Vraiment sûr ?

— Puisque je te le dis ! »

Angelo n’avait pas tout à fait réussi à réprimer un geste d’impatience face auquel Shura leva les mains en signe de reddition :

« Ok, c’est toi qui vois. Je n’insiste pas.

— Tant mieux.

— Mais ne va pas croire que…

— Que quoi ? Qu’au fond ça t’arrange ?

— Angelo !

— Je déconne. Je. Déconne. » Martela-t-il encore devant le coup d’œil suspicieux lancé par un Capricorne brusquement stoppé dans son élan vers la porte d’entrée. « C’est bon, tu peux partir l’esprit tranquille, je n’en profiterai pas pour cogiter une théorie à deux balles.

— C’est censé me rassurer ? Non, écoute, ça ne poserait aucun problème à qui que ce soit si tu venais, je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait.

— Alors si tout le monde le sait comme tu dis, que je ne vienne pas ne changera rien. Tranquilo, Shura.

— Oh, bordel – l’autre homme leva les yeux au plafond, comme pour y chercher ce qu’il savait déjà ne pas pouvoir y trouver – si tu commences à me causer en espagnol, là, il faut vraiment que je m’inquiète.

— Allez tiens. » Et le Cancer de lui tendre sa sacoche d’ordinateur. « File, maintenant, ou tu vas rater ton avion. »

Il laissa néanmoins la main de Shura se poser sur sa hanche et entrouvrit docilement les lèvres sous les siennes. Le baiser n’avait rien de passionné ; sa tendresse par contre était indiscutable et l’espace d’un quart de dixième de seconde, Angelo se surprit à maudire tous les dieux de ce monde – et des autres – d’avoir pris une décision aussi…

« Bon, j’y vais. A dans dix jours ?

— C’est ça. Fais bon voyage.

— Je t’appelle.

— Si tu veux.

— Tu continues comme ça et je ne t’appelle pas.

— On parie ?

— Va chier, Angelo. »

 

… Inconsidérée.

 

* * *

 

Et dire qu’il avait cru que c’était une bonne idée.

La rumeur de la ville en contrebas, bien que dûment étouffée par le triple vitrage, remontait jusqu’à lui, alors qu’il comptait les minutes qui, dorénavant, le séparaient de la nuit. Le crépuscule avait déjà considérablement grignoté les derniers lambeaux de jours ; ce n’était plus qu’une question de pas grand-chose avant que l’obscurité ne l’obligeât à se retourner sur l’appartement vide.

Au début – dès le premier jour en fait, ou alors à l’issue du second ? – il avait pensé que le lieu était mal choisi pour _attendre_. Shura n’y avait quasiment jamais vécu seul, Angelo ayant emménagé de façon définitive avec lui moins d’un an après l’entrée dans les lieux de l’Espagnol. Aussi, l’appartement était-il bien trop imprégné par leur vie commune pour son propre bien.

Alors, peut-être aurait-il dû lui aussi remplir une – petite – valise et partir de son côté. A la maison du lac par exemple ? Non, mauvais choix. Pire même que Madrid. Parce que cette maison, c’était… Il secoua la tête. Cela aurait été insupportable. Enfin, plus que ça ne l’était déjà.

Ravalant un soupir, il se dirigea sans enthousiasme vers la cuisine, pour ouvrir un frigo qu’il savait pourtant vide. Mais on ne savait jamais, sur un malentendu : une découverte fortuite n’était pas à exclure et qui sait ? Elle pourrait même lui donner faim ?

Restait le Sanctuaire. Oui, il aurait dû opter pour cette solution. Au moins, il n’aurait pas été seul et quitte à ruminer, il aurait pu s’en donner à cœur joie avec une ou plusieurs bières bien fraîches, posé chez Aldébaran. Ruminer. Chez le Taureau.

_Ha ha._

Pitoyable. Et la blague, et le bonhomme, et nul doute que ses pairs seraient parvenus eux aussi à la même conclusion. Destination à rayer de la liste, donc.

Une liste bien chiche au bout du compte, d’autant qu’à tout prendre, l’Italien préférait encore son choix par défaut – l’appartement de Madrid – plutôt que le nulle part qu’il aurait pu pointer au hasard sur la première mappemonde venue. L’inconnu sans Shura n’était pas plus envisageable que le reste.

Et c’était bien ça le problème.

 

Aucun miracle ne s’était produit depuis l’aube et la porte du réfrigérateur se referma dans un soupir, tandis que le Cancer se rabattait sur le stock de conserves. Lequel stock s’étiolait tous les jours un peu plus et allait devoir être reconstitué fissa, sous peine de se muer en un sujet de dispute – à laquelle Angelo n’aspirait en aucun cas – dès le retour de Shura. Soit dans sept jours, dix-huit heures et une bonne grosse poignée de minutes.

Il ne tiendrait jamais.

Un frisson inexplicable s’en vint serpenter entre ses omoplates. L’ombre avait achevé d’envahir l’appartement, l’obligeant à réaliser que, non, il réussirait pas à lire l’étiquette de cette foutue boîte dont il ne savait même plus comme elle était arrivée dans sa main. Il finit par la reposer, pour allumer les lumières du salon. Et oublia aussitôt son existence.

Il pourrait augmenter, ne serait-ce que d’un degré ou deux, le niveau de son cosmos afin de contrer le froid qui peu à peu engourdissait ses pensées. Oui, il pourrait. Mais l’effet escompté ne dépasserait jamais le stade de l’illusion qu’il savait ainsi se construire de toutes pièces. Ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Et surtout cela ne le tromperait que le temps pour lui de réaliser à quel point que ce n’était pas de cela dont il avait besoin.

Les bras ballants, planté au milieu du salon vaguement réchauffé par les lumières autour de lui, il ferma les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière. S’il se concentrait assez, peut-être qu’il réussirait. A retrouver cette sensation. Ainsi il ne ferait pas tout à fait semblant, puisqu’elle avait de toute manière véritablement existé. Pas vrai ?

Mais alors qu’il croyait enfin la tenir, elle se déroba et ses yeux se rouvrirent, pour n’aviser que le vide qui s’empressa d’en dissiper les derniers lambeaux. Des deux, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : cette incapacité manifeste à retrouver sa perdition, ou sa perdition elle-même ? Après tout, n’avait-il pas _choisi_ de rester seul pour s’en affranchir ?

_Si._

Alors de quoi se plaignait-il ?

_Ça ne marche pas._

Bordel, qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour l’éprouver là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Le frisson s’était mué en une raideur sur le point de tétaniser son corps alors que son aura, elle, s’échauffait, s’affolait de ne pas percevoir cette autre qui, d’habitude, n’était jamais loin et répondait toujours – toujours ! – à ses sollicitations, peu importait lesquelles.

Une profonde inspiration souleva le torse du Cancer et, les poings serrés, il s’employa à apaiser les battements de son cœur dont la maîtrise commençait à lui échapper. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Tout en lui pourtant persistait à protester, à s’insurger contre ce traitement que l’Italien s’obligeait à subir en toute connaissance de cause. _Pour quoi faire bon sang !_ La petite voix tempêtait, entre incompréhension et colère, tandis que la conscience, coupable, d’Angelo l’entendait sans l’écouter.

 _« Pour ne plus m’oublier »_ , mourait-il cependant d’envie de lui répondre, _« pour ne pas m’égarer »_ voulait-il rajouter encore quand, dans le même temps, l’incandescence se manifestait, fulgurante et seule capable de lutter pied à pied contre le froid de l’absence. Aucune demi-mesure n’avait voix au chapitre : c’était Tout ou Rien. En l’occurrence, le Rien était insupportable, et le Tout, irrémédiable.

La dernière fois n’avait pas fait exception et bien malgré lui, l’Italien se laissa dériver le long du souvenir, remontant le fil de ces quelques jours comme s’il était agi de gravir un Everest. Il avait perdu pied presque tout de suite. Non qu’il s’était conditionné à cet effet, ni même qu’il avait anticipé la – foutue – décision qu’il allait prendre tout de suite après ; simplement, il n’avait rien pu contrôler. Et au fond, n’avait même pas essayé.

Leurs cosmos s’étaient trouvés, noués, arrimés alors que leurs corps commençaient à peine à s’éveiller l’un à l’autre. Comme d’habitude, ils s’étaient enlacés, et comme d’habitude, Angelo l’avait pris en lui avec cette évidence qui avait fait de son présent l’unique socle de son existence. Puis il s’était senti disparaître. Son cosmos avait dilué son être tout entier, pour le dissoudre dans un maelstrom dont Shura n’était pas absent mais au cœur duquel lui aussi achevait de s’éparpiller. Le réel ne tenait plus que par leurs corps enchevêtrés, leurs mains crochetées l’une à l’autre, et encore : même le grain si familier de leurs peaux tendait à disparaître dans l’embrasement commun de leurs auras.

La jouissance n’était pas la sienne, elle n’était pas celle de Shura, mais dans le même temps, elle était issue d’eux, de ce qu’ils avaient été avant de ne plus être. Il n’avait pas l’impression de l’avoir ressentie tout en ayant été terrassé par elle. Shura avait disparu alors que son corps s’était fait lourd sur le sien. Il en avait éprouvé le poids ; pourtant il lui avait semblé être déjà mort.

La réalité ne leur avait été alors rendue qu’au moment où leurs auras s’étaient libérées l’une de l’autre, les autorisant à se réunir à eux-mêmes. Combien de temps cela avait-il duré, Angelo aurait été bien en peine d’en juger. A peine quelques minutes, ou alors des heures. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était d’avoir rouvert les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre et que sa première inspiration lui avait donné l’impression d’être la première de toute sa vie.

Il aurait alors pu ne pas s’inquiéter. Pas plus que d’ordinaire du moins : se donner au-delà de l’extrême à son ami et amant lui avait permis d’atteindre le passé, non seulement pour ne plus en être la victime mais aussi et surtout pour le réécrire. Shura avait accepté de l’accompagner sur ce chemin et il l’avait toujours su là, prêt à le rattraper, à le retenir en cas de nécessité. Prêt à le sauver ainsi qu’il l’avait toujours fait, sans, le plus souvent, en avoir seulement conscience.

Mais lorsqu’il avait tourné la tête, pour le trouver, pour le voir à ses côtés, croiser ses yeux noirs, achopper son sourire, il avait contemplé un homme aussi égaré que lui.

« Où étais-tu ? » Avait alors murmuré le Capricorne, le bout de ses doigts sur le visage d’Angelo, comme pour s’assurer de sa présence, de sa réalité, qu’il ne lui avait pas été enlevé comme il l’avait cru l’espace d’une éternité.

Le Cancer n’avait pas su quoi répondre. Une espèce de panique rétroactive avait renfoncé au fond de sa gorge les quelques mots qui auraient pu, peut-être, remettre du sens dans l’insensé. Il s’était alors contenté de saisir la main de l’Espagnol dans la sienne et de la serrer, assez fort pour lui faire mal. La douleur, vieille et fidèle amie, pour seul lien, tout à coup, avec la réalité qui n’aurait jamais dû cesser d’être la leur.

 

Tout cela était-il de sa faute ? Possible. L’initiateur de ces moments d’exclusion n’était personne d’autre que lui. Bien sûr, Shura y prenait pleinement part, il avait appris à déceler et à comprendre chacun des besoins de son compagnon et à y répondre comme il convenait. Le Cancer, pour ce qui le concernait, y avait trop pris goût pour son propre bien. Cela, il s’en était douté très tôt mais n’avait pas voulu s’écouter : pour quoi faire, en effet ? Nul danger ne le guettait puisque Shura était là. Au contraire : la présence de l’autre homme était garante de la liberté à laquelle il ne s’était jamais abandonné. Mais si l’intégrité du Capricorne venait à son tour à être altérée contre sa volonté, si le rempart de son assurance se fissurait au point de s’abattre et de les laisser, tous les deux, partir à la dérive, alors non, il ne fallait pas aller plus loin. Jusqu’ici, Shura avait été son ancre ; à lui à présent d’en raccourcir la chaîne. En ramenant l’Espagnol, il le sauvait à son tour. Et surtout il se sauvait lui-même.

Son souffle s’apaisait, bon gré mal gré, et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, dans les coussins duquel le silence acheva de l’enfoncer. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour saisir la télécommande et créer de la vie. Mais là encore, il ne ferait que se livrer à une échappatoire trop commode. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin – un besoin créé par sa volonté de s’y complaire, qu’il devait apprendre à dompter. Et si ce n’était pour lui – mais ça l’était – alors pour Shura.

 

* * *

 

« Je te réveille ?

— … Faut croire. »

La sonnerie du téléphone l’avait trouvé affalé sur le sofa, la tête désaxée en un angle douloureux par rapport à sa nuque, qu’il frotta machinalement tout en se redressant :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Shura, quelque part dans un hôtel climatisé au cœur de Brasilia, était pour sa part parfaitement réveillé et pour cause : il avait pris pour habitude d’appeler au moment de ce qui était encore loin d’être la nuit sous sa longitude.

« Tu sais que ça ne me dérangerait pas de téléphoner plus tard, rajouta l’Espagnol.

— Laisse tomber.

— … Ça va ?

— … Non. »

Un soupir dans le combiné, dont Angelo savait qu’il n’avait rien d’exaspéré.

« Tu sais ce que j’en pense.

— Ouais. Et je sais aussi que tu te trompes.

— Ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir.

— Si, Shura. Je peux. »

 _Je le dois_.

« Je peux me débrouiller pour rentrer plus tôt.

— Non !... Non. Il ne vaut mieux pas.

— Tu sais comment ça s’appelle, ce que tu es en train de faire, là ?

— Je ne suis pas masochiste. »

Le silence pour toute réponse, alors que le Cancer savourait, coupablement, les harmonies familières de la voix de son compagnon. Qu’au moins, il eût cette consolation à défaut de tout le reste, qui était déjà plus que trop.

« C’est pour nous qu’il faut en passer par là.

— Je t’ai connu capable de faire preuve de plus de conviction.

— Mais enfin, tu l’as reconnu toi-même !

— Et ? J’ai dit que ça me dérangeait ?

— Tu ne peux pas… »

Soudain indécis, l’Italien se tut. C’était vrai. Shura avait, plus vite que lui, su mettre les mots sur cet égarement au creux duquel ils perdaient toute individualité mais ne s’en était pas plaint. Et s’il s’en était inquiété, c’était pour Angelo, pas pour lui.

« Je ne peux pas quoi ? Reprit l’Espagnol comme en écho aux pensées du Cancer. Moi, ça me va.

— Le plus dingue de nous deux, c’est censé être moi, tu te rappelles ?

— Angelo, écoute. »

Une pause de nouveau, mais sa respiration était là, profonde et calme, et les paupières de l’Italien s’abaissèrent. Il lui suffisait de l’écouter. Ainsi qu’il l’avait toujours fait.

« Je crois… que ça ne sert à rien. De lutter. Que ce qui nous arrive devait arriver, qu’on le veuille ou non.

— Bien sûr. Et ce n’est pas comme si on – je n’avais pas fait tout ce qu’il fallait pour ça, hein.

— Ta volonté, ou la mienne, n’a rien à voir avec cette situation.

— Je te l’ai dit : tu te trompes.

— Je ne pense pas. »

Par-delà les baies vitrées, la capitale espagnole avait commencé à s’éteindre. Progressivement les lumières des enseignes et des monuments clignotaient une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans la nuit et bientôt ne demeureraient plus allumés que la signalisation routière et les réverbères des artères principales, refuges bienveillants à destination des dernières errances.

« Admettons. »

Roulant sur le dos, Angelo s’installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, la tête contre l’accoudoir, une main posée sur son estomac tandis que de l’autre, il calait le téléphone dans le creux de son cou.

« Et il se passe quoi, après ? Je ne sais toujours pas comment je suis revenu. Et toi non plus d’ailleurs, rajouta le Cancer, sarcastique. Un jour… on pourrait ne pas se retrouver. Dans tous les sens du terme.

— Serait-ce si grave ?

— Shura, arrête de déconner.

— Je ne déconne pas.

— Tu…

— Je suis avec toi dans ces moments, plus encore que dans n’importe quel autre. Je ne peux pas être plus près, pas sans me mêler complètement à toi comme… comme cela s’est déjà produit. Alors, si ne pas revenir, c’est ne plus être séparé de toi une seule seconde, oui, ça me convient. »

« C’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu, rajouta le Capricorne un instant plus tard, d’une voix rendue presque inaudible par la distance et la confession, tandis que ses mots ployaient sur le silence de l’Italien.

— On a dit qu’on avait une vie à vivre. »

Le Cancer avait coassé plus qu’autre chose et se racla maladroitement la gorge avant de poursuivre :

« Sauf que ça risque d’être compliqué si on se transforme en particules de cosmos, tu ne crois pas ? Shura… Nos âmes – ou ce qu’il en reste – auront l’éternité pour elles. Mais d’ici là, je veux pouvoir me réveiller chaque matin en étant moi, et en te trouvant, toi, qui m’auras ramené une fois de plus. Parce qu’il se trouve que tu as _toujours_ été avec moi. Même quand tu croyais que ce n’était pas le cas.

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

— Que tu ne peux pas me perdre. »

_Et que moi non plus, je ne te perdrai pas._

« Ils ne nous laisseront pas faire de toute façon. » Plaisanta encore l’Italien, comme son aura s’auréolait autour de sa main qu’il avait levée devant lui, or liquide mêlé à des volutes assombries dont les errances se trouvaient dorénavant encadrées par un entrelacs de rets aussi étincelants que le tranchant d’une lame.

Loin et là dans le même temps. Quel crétin : comme si l’emmener au-delà des frontières de lui-même pouvait l’attacher plus encore à lui qu’il ne l’était déjà !

« C’est moi qui t’ai entraîné là-dedans, c’est à moi de gérer. Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être qu’il faut qu’on en passe par là pour… Je ne sais pas trop quoi au juste, mais oui, c’est probable. Mais je pense, moi, qu’on a le choix. De laisser faire ou de contrôler. Sans que ça change quoi que ce soit.

— Et si on y arrive pas ?

— Pourquoi tu crois que c’est moi, de nous deux, qui se demande toutes les dix minutes comment il va faire pour tenir encore sept jours, et heureusement un peu moins d’heures qu’avant que je m’endorme le ventre vide ?

— Angelo, bon sang ! »

Sous la colère de Shura, son angoisse, celle qu’il avait pris soin de masquer avant de partir mais que le Cancer avait perçue dans sa main sur lui, dans son aura qui avait effleuré la sienne, comme pour se persuader que tout irait bien sans y croire tout à fait.

« Je vais m’en tirer, ne t’inquiète pas. Et puis je te rappelle que j’ai toujours un ou deux kilos à perdre, alors autant faire d’une pierre deux coups, pas vrai ?

— Crétin.

— Shura, je dois fixer mes propres limites avant qu’on décide des nôtres, sinon tu vas continuer à me suivre.

— Et ce n’est pas ce que tu veux.

— Ce n’est plus ce dont j’ai besoin. »

L’évidence avait crevé la surface de son raisonnement et Angelo demeura tout surpris par les mots qui venaient de lui échapper, qu’il reconnaissait certes comme les siens mais auxquels il ne s’était pas attendu. Sans doute parce qu’il n’avait plus réfléchi au sujet depuis des mois. Il n’y avait plus… pensé.

« J’en suis heureux, fut la réponse sobre du Capricorne au bout d’un instant de silence. Vraiment, rajouta-t-il avec, dans la voix, ce que l’Italien décida de considérer comme un artefact lié à la distance.

— Je… Ouais. C’est pas mal. Alors tu vois, vraiment, ça tombe bien, histoire de passer à autre chose.

— Angelo ?

— Oui ?

— On fera comme tu voudras.

— Tu vas finir par me donner de mauvaises habitudes.

— Ça m’étonnerait.

— Fais gaffe, je pourrais te prendre au mot. »

_Rentre. On s’en fout, je dis que des conneries, il faut que tu sois là, avec moi, qu’on fasse l’amour jusqu’à en crever. S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît.  
_

« Et ta journée, elle s’est terminée comment ?

— Comme celle d’hier.

— Tu ne m’as pas raconté.

— Parce que tu en as quelque chose à faire ?

— Hé, je fais très bien semblant !

— Va manger un morceau et va te coucher, au lieu de dire n’importe quoi. Je n’ai pas envie de retrouver un mort-vivant à mon retour.

— Je croyais que tu aimais vivre dangereusement ?

— En l’occurrence, il faut croire que tu aimes ça encore plus que moi.

— C’est une menace ?

— Un conseil d’ami. »

De l’autre côté de la planète ou pas loin, la voix de l’Espagnol s’était détendue et Angelo se surprit à sourire dans la nuit. Il lui manquerait encore pendant les sept prochains jours autant qu’il lui manquait, là, tout de suite. Il passerait encore par des insomnies, des frustrations et autres imprécations adressées à personne d’autre qu’à lui-même. Mais il tiendrait. Il se retrouverait lui-même pour mieux le retrouver, lui, le moment venu.

« Tu m’appelles demain ?

— Bien sûr. »

 

 


End file.
